A surprise visit
by hazelfrost
Summary: Elliots gets surprised when Alex stopped by the SVU squad room, and things gets a little interesting. Read on if you like, it' my first attempt on an Alex and Elliot pair, which there aren't many.


Disclaimer: Any characters from Law and Order SVU doesn't belong to me they all belong to Dick Wolf.  
  
Authors note: I don't know why not many people write about an Alex and Elliot pairing, the two seems like they'd have a nice chemistry together given the right environment, heh, heh, heh, So I'm going to push my luck and write my very own Alex/Elliot having a fling thing. Oh, and I'd love to have feedbacks whether they maybe positive or not. Any comments will only make me become a better writer.  
  
It was late at night, there was barely anyone left in the 1-6 precinct except for a few diehard workaholics. Most of them already left their office desk to go home to their families or stopped by some bar to drown their miseries to temporarily ease off some unmentionable pains. There was no one left in the SVU squad room except for one person, Detective Elliot Stabler. He was sitting in his office desk and staring at a rape victim file, but if anyone else were around they would notice that the Detective's mind seemed like it was nowhere near New York.  
  
Suddenly the door through the squad room opened. A tall blond and beautiful woman stood at the door bundled in a purple scarf and was wearing an expensive gray business coat to go with it. The woman's unexpected arrival caught Elliot off guard and he could've sworn he jumped two feet where he was sitting.  
  
"Alex?" he blurted in a surprised voice with his eyes wide open and gaping at their ADA who stood a couple of feet away from the door she just came through. He failed to utter more words to greet Alex since his mind was already too preoccupied staring at the beautiful blond who stood staring back at him. If anyone else didn't already knew, Elliot was a sucker for blonds and even though Alex seemed out of his league, a man can have his own little fantasies right?  
  
Alex did more than just take away Elliot's verbal skills; lately she's been affecting him in a non-too-professional way since the entire fiasco with his soon to be ex wife Kathy. Every time Alex would stopped by the precinct, her presence alone was enough to smite his heart that was beating on overdrive with one look of her and her gorgeous body.  
While at the same time, his nether region started to stiffen, that alone is another problem he occasionally had to fix.  
  
Somehow he felt that Olivia was catching on to his little forbidden gazing at their ADA because whenever Alex comes in the squad room, Olivia had to snap her fingers in front of Elliot's face to try and pry his partner from cloud nine and focus on something more mundane, like a perp beating unsuspecting tourist and raping them afterwards at night in Central Park. Then again if Olivia knew, Alex would also know since the two have become very good friends as the years went by. "Olivia said I'd find you here," said Alex, finally breaking the silence that fell between them after Elliot's surprised reaction when Alex walked in unexpectedly.  
  
"Did she?" Elliot inquired, lifting an eyebrow at the ADA while dropping the folder in his hand to his desk, "Shouldn't you be at home and working on your trial preps councilor?"  
  
Alex only grinned as she briskly walked towards Elliot's desk and closed the lingering distance between them.  
  
"Yeah, but Olivia told me something today that got me thinking, and I wanted to personally find out if it was true," Alex shared, as she stood in front of Elliot's office table.  
  
"What's that councilor?" Elliot asked with a nervous tinged to his voice. Idiot. What's up with you playing the twenty questions on Alex, he asked himself. What if Kathy finds out? Screw Kathy, she was the one who wanted that stupid divorce on the first place. She cheated on you first moron, and her only lame excuse was that she could no longer stand his On calls in the middle of the night, she needed a more stable man. Whatever that means.  
  
"Well?" Alex paused briefly as she sat down on Elliot's table, closing in on his personal space. "Olivia told me that you've been practically heads over heels for me. And well, I've been feeling the same thing after helping you out with those divorce papers with your wife."  
  
Elliot swallowed a lump that magically appeared in his throat. Oh shit! So Olivia did notice his secret gawking at their SVU ADA, and also her best friend. How could she not, Olivia is one of the finest NYPD female detective there is. Plus, she's a woman and the feminine intuition is like a six sense to them.  
  
"Alex, you're a very attractive woman, albeit most men would sell their arms and legs to get you in bed," Elliot joked. That's a pretty weak excuse to cover your own attraction towards her Stabler, he said in his thoughts.  
  
"Actually, I prefer my man to have all his body parts attached to him," Alex said casually.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Alex smiled and crossed that last bit of personal space she had with the detective. Elliot smiled back, as he rested his elbows to his desk and locked eyes with Alex's dazzling blue eyes.  
  
"I know you want me," Alex whispered seductively as she batted her eyelashes and licked her lips teasingly. "What are you gonna do about it councilor," he whispered back with the same level of seduction she had spoken. Soon he found himself leaning closer to her until their faces were mere inches apart.  
  
"Why don't you find out?" Alex murmured in his face, and this brought shots of electricity down to his groin as he felt Alex's hot breath against him.  
  
"Oh I will," Elliot said huskily.  
  
Alex just grinned as she grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her for a hot and languid kiss. At first Elliot froze, unable to believe that the Assistant District Attorney of SVU was kissing him right there in his desk. Soon he lost all the resistance he had left when Alex stuck her mouth into his.  
  
He just couldn't take it anymore, one taste of Alexandra Cabot was enough for him to get addicted, and they said cocaine was bad. He had to have a good taste of the hot, blond, ADA Alex Cabot if it was the last thing he could ever get. Before he knew it he found himself kissing back Alex, doubling the fierceness of the kiss she started.  
  
-END-  
Okay, like I said feedbacks are welcome, and try to be nice plz. This is my very first Alex and Elliot fic, but people are entitled to their own opinions of this. 


End file.
